Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
ok tengo muy claro eso, pero, has visto las wikis de Csuarezllosa? la mayoria ESTAN inactivas y tienen de los mas bien logros, si el puede, nosotros también, saludos -- 15:30 4 feb 2011 (UTC) :Mis wikis inactivas, que descarado, mis wikis que soy fundador los edito poco a poco, sepa que estoy en mi oficina periodística todos los días trabajando, los wikis que soy burócrata y administrador los vigilo, ya que el fundador edita poco y estoy revisando siempre.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:16 4 feb 2011 (UTC) ::O.O bien dicho Carlos. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:24 4 feb 2011 (UTC) :jaja, no usemos la discusión de otro para nuestros debates :p -- 16:31 4 feb 2011 (UTC) HOLA HOLA AMIGO ME PRODIAS DECIR COMO AGREGAR UNA IMAGEN A ALGUNA PLANTILLA ESQUE ESTOY EN MUCHAS WIKIS Y QUIERO CREAR PLANTILLAS GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO 03:19 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Niaku25 03:19 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Halopedia Hola, yo solo soy administrador de Halopedia, por lo que necesitamos ayuda de un helper para hacer votaciones. Se supone que la wiki tiene tres burócratas, pero ninguno esta activo. Intente contactar a uno de ellos el cual parecía estar activo en otra wiki, pero no respondió así que se tendrán que hacer votaciones. Saludos y gracias por tu mensaje. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 18:14 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Halopedia Hola, la verdad es que me que de sorprendido por que efectivamente soy un burócrata. Al parecer uno de los burócratas inactivos de Halopedia leyó un mensaje que le deje en otra wiki y me concedió los permisos, aunque no me aviso y por lo tanto no sabia. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:12 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok Pero se te entendió otra cosa tío. ¿No te enojaste verdad? ah y dantesita fue de chismosa a decirte, ¿verda? (no sé ni pa qué borró mi comentario ¬¬)--ダーク・クルセイダー 00:00 9 feb 2011 (UTC) OK Gracias por advertirme ;).[[User:Carlos96|''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96|¿?]] [ |'←talk me'][[User blog:Carlos96|xP]] [[w:c:es.inazuma|'Inazuma Eleven Wiki']]'|'[[w:c:es.wormsopenwarfare|'Worms Open Warfare Wiki']] 21:17 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias Debo decir que gracias por haberme dado esa información, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo en Wikia, por cierto se te había olvidado firmar pero no importa, bueno si deseas aportar conocimientos en Juegos de lucha Wiki, te espero con ansias, --Ivanovick solano 23:55 14 feb 2011 (UTC) OK Bueno, comprendo a lo que te refieres, y gracias por la recomendación que me diste, orita mismo la pondre en marcha, --Ivanovick solano 20:51 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias, lo único que me falta es hacer las bienvenidas, pero no se como hacerlo [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gri'ngo'and'res'94']](comiquero) (Galáctico) 00:48 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias de nuevo :) [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']](comiquero) (Galáctico) 01:10 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Sip, pero tu fuiste el primero en contestarle así que yo metí las patas xDD.---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 00:47 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Gracias por el consejo, lo pondré en mi botonera cuando no esté con tanta pereza :P. Saludos---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 14:48 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Adopciones Ok, gracias por el aviso, de ahora en delante lo tendré en cuenta :) --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia Wiki•En Urban Rivals Wiki 16:35 22 feb 2011 (UTC) RE: Puede que tengas razón, pero ya otros usuarios habian hecho lo mismo y tu no les dijiste nada. Ademas aveces Danke7 dejaba esos mismos comentarios, por eso pensé que no tenia nada de malo. Pero, de acuerdo, de ahora en adelante les diré eso en las discusiones de los respectivos usuarios. Saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!]] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'''en WikiDex]] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 15:06 24 feb 2011 (UTC)-- : Tienes razon, pero como dijiste, Danke7 es helper y debe hacer eso, y cuando la adopcion no sera aceptaba por falta de ediciones del usuario el les da animo para que editen, fue simplemente por eso que lo hise. Ademas esos 2 enlaces que diste ninguno es sobre lo que yo hise. Yo me referia a que no le dijiste nada a Playsonic2 que hiso lo mismo que yo. Lo que le dijiste a Ciro GC fue que no repitiera lo mismo que tu (Cosa que yo no hice) y a Csuarezllosa le dijiste que no discutieran por las adopciones (Cosa que tampoco hice). Pero como te dije anteriormente, de ahora en adelante lo haré por las discusiones. Este mensaje es solo para aclarar mi punto. Saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 18:02 24 feb 2011 (UTC)-- Oliver, es verdad, que los logros se activan al crear un nuevo wiki, hay que comunicar al helper, creo es un bug.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:17 26 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ya les comunique a Bola, espero la respuesta y te aviso.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:22 26 feb 2011 (UTC) ::No es ningún bug. El staff habilitó los logros y los comentarios en artículos de forma predeterminada con las wikis. No hay nada grave ni bugs. 17:28 26 feb 2011 (UTC) :Oliver, es correcto, Wikia configuró los nuevos wikis para que vengan con algunas extensiones extra configuradas por defecto.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:43 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por ayudarme, cuando intente usar la plantilla puse el mismo enlace que te daria so quisiera enseñarte la wiki y fallo. Vi que arreglaste el problema de Fisas , hablando de el introducio que tiene 12 años, "igual que su hermano", habra intentado engañarnos? Ademas que tu plantilla ha desaparecido de nuevo de su pagina por una de personajes añadida por el. Grandpiece 16:39 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Problema con un bloqueo Hola, vine porque desde hace como 4 o 5 dias un usuario de marvel wiki a estado bloqueado para siempre, se llama supereze3000 pero en la wiki no aparece como bloqueado. Asi que el me dijo quien lo bloqueo y fui a hablar con él (VegaDark), pero no ma a contestado, le deje un mensaje desde hace 3 dias. Localize a VegaDark aqui en wikia. Nesecito que me ayuden. Rath0897 de [http://es.marvel.wikia.com| Marvel wiki] 17:10 26 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 OK Gracias, y sí porfavor ayudame con mi firma, XD -- 17:36 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Perdón si molesto, pero como pongo el favicon a Marvel Wiki, ya subi la imagen pero no se como ponerla. Rath0897 (Mi Discusión)Marvel Wiki 17:48 26 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Esque ya lo tengo, ya esta en .ico, lo unico que falta es ponerlo. Rath0897 (Mi Discusión)Marvel Wiki 18:00 26 feb 2011 (UTC)Rtah0897 :Respondido en su discusión del Wiki correspondiente. -- 18:08 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Re:Plantillas Realmente es necesario? Digo las plantillas de la central son poco utilizadas, además con un creo que puede bastar. Podríamos incorporarlo pero realmente no le veo mucho uso. Saludos-- 00:17 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Dos cosas *Sabes como cambiar la piel de una wiki de Answers? Sinceramente desde el nuevo estilo, ya no veo la cosa en mis preferencias como antes y quiero cambiarla a la de One_Piece_Answers, supongo que tu sabras ya que la answers de Dragon Ball la tiene naranja, adaptada al color de la portada. *Hablando del codigo desplegable, hace tiempo le di al Misterioso señor X en Beelzebub Wiki el mismo que me dieron y a el le funciona aun y igual que en One Piece al inicio, por ejemplo en esta pagina. Le digo que me de el codigo de nuevo a ver si de alguna forma arreglamos la cosa en One Piece Spain? Grandpiece 12:22 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Villa Tica Hola, Oliver, ya veo que no me di cuenta del usuario Softcialcr que tiene su wiki Villa Tica, pensaba que se habia cerrado, pero no es asi, me sorprendi lo que me dijiste y voy a pedir a Helper Bola que lo rediriga a Villa Tica de Softcialcr, por favor que no me digas más sobre mis wikis bajo mi responsabilidad, ya que soy capaz de hacer poco a poco en cada uno de los wikis que soy burócrata y administrador, ya no voy a apoyar en ninguno de otros wikis, salvo que un burócrata me pida ayuda técnica.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:24 28 feb 2011 (UTC) No lo quiero cambiar tambien se como hacerlo Oliver0796 pero gracias de todas formas-.Dark-Pit 20:10 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Infobox Problema Hola Oliver soy Leodix de la Naruto Wiki queria preguntarte como hacer que esta infobox funcione en la Death Note Wiki en esta página. [http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Leodix '''''Leodix] (Discusión) 09:45 27 feb 2011 (UTC) : Ya lo soluciones, no hay problema :) [http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Leodix Leodix] (Discusión) 09:50 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Ajustes Hola Oliver perdona que te moleste otra vez pero necesito achicar un poco mis infoboxes, una diferencia algo asi: center Puedes ayudarme? Puedes achicar (si puedes) esta infobox despues yo copiare tus códigos. Atentamente [[w:c:es.naruto:User:Leodix|''Leodix]] 議論 04:56 1 mar 2011 (UTC) : ¿Existe alguien que pueda ayudarme con lo que quiero hacer? Si no hay gracias de todos modos :). [[w:c:es.naruto:User:Leodix|Leodix]] 議論 16:46 1 mar 2011 (UTC) : Digimon Fanon Wiki Como añado un nuevo botón a Wiki Digimon Fanon, para que salgan las plantillas de vandalismo y aviso¿? Saludos -Darcos (Mi discusión) 19:50 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Adopcion Hola! gracias por decirmelo, me has dicho que ayude a la wiki española, pero en hay diferencias: 1. la serie en españa se llama inazuma, aqui es super once 2. en españa cambiaron todos los nombres de personajes, aqui se mantienen inatctos (excepto endo, que se debe a mal entendidos) 3. las escuelas no se llaman igual ejemplo: Academia/Instituto Alius - Instituto Alien; Instituto Alpino - Secundaria Haruken etc... 4. las técnicas no se llaman igual: mano magia - mano demoniaca etc... no es por mal, pero quiero que la wiki sea de latinos para latinos, porque imaginate tu la confusión tremenda cuando visiten la wiki española, buscan a endo y se encuentran con mark evans o goenji con axell. a demas quiero sacar este wiki abandonado adelante. gracias, y perdon por molestar kenpachi025 ayudame por lo de foro de fans de escuadron de superheroes o de otras series att ben alien supremo 001 Hola Hola gracias por tu ayuda verdaderamente estoy agardecido contigo y con Grandpiece ya mas tarde veremos que elementos ponerles a las plantillas, me dijiste que si necesitaba algo te lo pidiera aqui la verdad te voy a pedir 3 cosas despues de eso prometo que no te voy a molestar al menos que sea una cuestion de vida o muerte, la primera es si me puedes ayudar con el mediawiki de bienvenida ya sabes ese mensaje de bienvenida que aparece en los usuarios nuevos y las tras 2 son si me puedes crear 2 plantillas una de infobox para personajes y otros para capitulos como te dije despues de esto prometo no molestarte al menos de que sea algo verdaderamente urgente. Ok y Gracias por todo.El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 21:24 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Oliver me podrías ayudar a mejorar la portada de mi wiki Universo Wiki Angemon221 (Mi Discusión) 15:55 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye no edites mi página de usuario en ninguna parte ya lo eh hablado con bola, se cuales eran tus intenciones si no lo hice es por algun motivo y espero me comprendas, advertido quedas Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 17:53 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Si, a mi me alegra que no te molestes lo pondre, lo que pasa es que ando ocupado y no había podido cambiarlo, pero igual bola me dijo lo del aviso, saludos, graciasLex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 01:26 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Sobre el '''w:User:( lo que pones en wikis donde no editas demasiado de lo que hablamos ayer), '''te importa que copie parte de tu tabla? Es para tener bien repartidos los elementos. Grandpiece 10:51 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Halopedia Hola Oliver, soy Kurt Ambross, gracias por tus sugerencias. Sobre tu sugerencia sobre el Wiki-navigation, ya había un enlace a la Ayuda en la sección Comunidad y también le he agregado a esa misma sección un un enlace a un manual para editar hecho por otro administrador. Y sobre mi discusión, tienes razón, es extremadamente larga y siempre se me olvida archivarla, pero ya he comenzado a hacerlo. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 03:12 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Animal Crossing Enciclopedia - Lego Enciclopedia Yo '''MAESTRO AX', doy permiso a el usuario Oliver0796, para hacer según lo que planeamos yo y el, una plantilla en Animal Crossing Enciclopedia y Lego Enciclopedia. MAESTRO AX - Discusión - Blog -- [[w:c:es.lego|'LE']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'ACE']] 13:25 11 mar 2011 (UTC) :lol, ok ahora que "ya tengo permiso" XD intentaré tenerte las plantillas esta semana. -- 13:36 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Portada Neo Genesis evangelion wiki Oliver, podrías hacerme la portada de la wiki Neo Genesis Evangelion, la querría con los colores verde y azul marino. Gracias, y disculpa las molestias. Aquí tienes el enlace: http://es.evangelion.wikia.com/wiki/Neo_Genesis_Evangelion_Wiki --Red (Discusión) Gossip Girl Wiki Neo Genesis Evangelion Wiki 18:01 11 mar 2011 (UTC) oye anda a pon crear wiki y on la dirreccion nickeloeon wiki.com y ahi encontraras mi wiki de puinguinos de madagascar att ben alien supremo Portada Beelzebub En la Portada es demasiado grande y sale una flecha que indica que excede el tamaño, he intentado hacer mas pequeños los apartados, pero el color ese de fondo'(crimson)' de los apartados donde estan las plantillas''' sigue dejandolo igual de grande por lo que no sirve de nada. Lo extraño es que sin embargo en la columna derecha donde esta el '''artículo destacado y todo eso aumenta y disminuye todo con normalidad (creo que es debido a un codigo que no esta en la columna izquierda, pero la pifie hace tiempo intentando ponerlo, aunque deje las cosas como estaban quitandolo), tanto los apartados como su contenido se hacen mas anchos. *Sabes si hay algun modo(tocando algun codigo de la portada de arreglarlo? O bastaria haciendo las plantillas mas pequeñas? En cuanto puedas me hablas sobre ello. Grandpiece 12:03 12 mar 2011 (UTC)